


[坑]欢迎来到【主播】稻草人的直播间

by mushroomlike



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomlike/pseuds/mushroomlike
Summary: 一发坑掉。某天半夜鸡血的产物，爽完就不想写了（。





	[坑]欢迎来到【主播】稻草人的直播间

**Author's Note:**

> 一发坑掉。某天半夜鸡血的产物，爽完就不想写了（。

还是[克拉克拉](https://n.hongdoulive.com/novel/dialog/novelId/2482190315554/chapterId/2482190757903/cover/1)


End file.
